


One More Time

by LeatherCladTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Destiel mentioned, F/F, Fluff, If Meg didn't die, Lesbian Sex, Light Smut, Sam and Dean mentioned, mostly an excuse to write lesbian stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherCladTrickster/pseuds/LeatherCladTrickster
Summary: If Meg didn't die in season eight.---Meg Masters finds herself staked out in Lebanon, Kansas watching the Winchesters for no particular reason. That is, until Charlie Bradbury arrives. Her red hair and a dorky smile leaves Meg with a fierce desire. Before she knows it she has tricked her way into a date with Charlie. A single date that presents plenty of opportunity for them both.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters
Kudos: 7





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece rather late in the evening. I just wanted to write some w|w fluff and smut. So, enjoy the late night lesbian one-shot.

Meg had thought about going to find the angel when she had come back. In some ways she had hoped that if she did he would remember what she had said to him on that couch so long ago. To take the time to order pizza and move some furniture around. She knew better though. Angels and demons were too different. Dean and Clarence would have less issues together. They probably had more in common too. No, Meg had that one strangely wonderful kiss they’d shared. It had been sweet, but she new better. The Winchesters had left her more than once, and Clarence followed them. She was on her own.

That did not stop her from going to see them. She had not figured out where they were exactly, but there was a general area they seemed to always return to in Kansas. She had to wait around for a while before she discovered that they often were in Lebanon. By that point she had no excuse for her watching them that long. A month ago she could have said she was checking up on old enemies, but now…Now she had to admit it was something else. Clarence was something she had accepted was over for her. She mostly stayed because there was nothing else she was prepared to do.

It was like she told Clarence so long ago. She was good now, in a way. She still had the vessel of that dumb girl who wanted to be an actress. Pretty, in a small town belle sort of way. If this was like _It’s a Wonderful Life_ Clarence would have fancied her. But that was a hopeful thought for another time. If her observations were correct Clarence actually fancied small town boys like Dean, even if Dean seemed ignorant about it.

Her musings were on a roundabout cycle of despair these days. She had almost considered walking out into the road once. Having Dean slam on the breaks while Sam’s eyes widen would have been fun. It was a nice fantasy. That idea vanished when she saw them take a different turn than usual. Normally they would go straight and head out of town, but instead they went down a side road. She followed.

They stopped on the side of a poorly maintained road. They stopped by an ugly, faded yellow vehicle. The Winchester’s got out of their impala as another person stepped out of the other vehicle. Despite the overcast sky her hair was a vivid red. She smiled at the Winchesters throwing up a gang sign Meg vaguely recognized from one of those human conventions.

She could not hear what they said, but the woman’s smile was brilliant alongside her hair. The Winchesters greeted her warmly, sharing an affectionate hug. Meg’s jaw clenched, an action she only noticed when her head began to ache. When was the last time she had felt this kind of need? The closest was probably that kiss from Clarence, and that had started out as just a ploy to take his angel blade.

Their conversation was brief. The yellow vehicle followed the impala when they left.

Meg followed them. She liked that red hair.

***

The first time the redhead left Meg ‘accidentally’ ran into her at a gas station. She had been filling up that ugly yellow vehicle before she went on the road.

“Nice car, Red,” she said, coming out with the gas station’s employee hat. She had nabbed it from the greasy man behind the counter, who coincidentally was passed out on the floor inside.

The woman looked up, surprised. A grin lighting up her face. “Uh, hi there…gorgeous.”

Meg chuckled. “Quite the flirt, I see.” Terrible with nicknames, though.

“Well, I try my best,” she said, giving a rather cheesy, over exaggerated wink.

“You’re cute, Red.”

The woman gave Meg a pleased grin. She was really quite dorky. In a way, she reminded Meg of Clarence. Accept Clarence was inept when it came to flirting, unintentionally coming off as charming. This one flirted with full intent and effort, even when it came off as corny.

“You headed somewhere?” Meg asked, knowing full well she was.

“Yeah,” Red said, seeming disappointed. “I have somewhere I need to be. Out of town.”

“That’s too bad,” Meg mused, looking her up and down. “I would’ve liked to have talked some more.”

“I—I’ll be back,” she said, staring at Meg. “Maybe I’ll see you around then.”

Meg liked to think she would be gone by then. But she had not left for a while now. Thinking that was only a way to make her feel like she had a reason to be alive still. She was always just about to go, just about to do something, but was just never quite there.

“Yeah, you just might, Red.”

The woman smiled, turning to get in her car. Meg was ready to watch her drive away, but the woman cranked her window down.

“My name’s Charlie, by the way.”

There was that dorky grin again.

“Charlie. That’s a nice name.”

She stared at Meg, waiting.

“I’m Meg,” she said, not sure why she would give her that name. She had not been in that vessel for a while, and any old name would have worked.

“Meg,” Charlie said, nodding. “Cool. Well, I’ll see you around, hopefully.”

“Sure thing, Red.”

She drove away, leaving Meg to wait. Because, in the end, she knew she was not going anywhere.

***

Red did not come back for a while. When she did she went to see the Winchesters. Meg had almost been disappointed when Red didn’t come to see her first. But they only knew each other from that gas station, so she waited for the woman to need her tank refilled. When Red finally came by Meg found herself there with that greasy cap on,

“Back again, Red?”

“Yeah,” Charlie said, giving a shrug. “Had to get me some of that sweet, sweet go juice.”

Meg raised an eyebrow.

Charlie sighed, “I mean—“

“That’s okay, Red. I know what you meant.” She really was weird.

They stood there, looking at each other. Meg found herself smirking.

“You in town long, Red?”

Charlie grinned, “I think I’ll be here for a few days.”

There was another pause.

“Sight seeing?” Meg prodded.

“Oh, no. Um, visiting some…friends.”

The Winchesters. Of course.

“But,” Charlie continued, tossing her hair over her shoulder and smiling at Meg. “I wouldn’t mind some time with you…sweetheart.” Charlie cringed a little.

Meg laughed, almost meaning it. “Why don’t you leave the nicknames to me, Red.”

Charlie laughed nervously. “Yeah, guess that would be for the best.”

“Seeing you somewhere other than here would be fun,” Meg said, getting things back on track. “So, where do you take a girl for a good time?”

“Well,” Charlie said, looking at her from under her lashes, “usually somewhere to eat and then somewhere fun after.”

“Ooh, how cheesy. Sounds like a date, Red.” But not an unpleasant idea. “When do I get to see you?”

“Um, Saturday, we can meet at that diner on main street. Noon?”

Meg gave a half smile, which she actually meant. “Sounds good to me, Red.”

***

Meg watched the Winchesters and Charlie while she waited. She had finally followed them to their little hideout. Some underground bomb shelter. They did not leave often, but when they did it always seemed to be on a grocery run, or in Dean’s case to get beer. Charlie once left and ran by the little gas station. Meg did not go to see her. Had to keep up some sense of normalcy. Gas-station-Meg decided to have a day off work.

When Meg saw Charlie heading out of the bunker Saturday she made her way to the diner. She got there before Charlie, taking some time to fix her hair. Her current vessel had nice, thick hair. It settled around her face in a cozy fashion that emphasized the roundness of her face. It made her look…innocent, cute even. It was not suiting for a demon, but charming enough for a date.

She took a seat in the corner of the diner at a table that only had three pieces of gum stuck under it. A waitress came by, placing a mug of coffee in front of her. Meg wrapped her hands around it, deciding warm fingers might be more pleasant than cold ones. She gazed out the window, a smile creeping across her face when she saw the little yellow car putter into the parking lot.

Charlie gave her a little wave when she came in, taking a seat across from her.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself, Red.”

“Gloomy day,” she said, gesturing outside to the cloudy sky.

“Sure is. Too bad, we could have had a nice stroll after lunch.”

“That would have been nice,” Charlie agreed. “But, I’m sure we'll find something to do.”

“Of course,” Meg said, before the waitress came back.

Charlie ordered a large lunch, a burger with fries, a shake and pie to go. She gave Meg a sheepish smile, “One of my friends likes pie.”

Dean. She had seen him run out and acquire whole pies alongside the beer. Meg was not fond of pie. But she did order in a similar fashion, deciding a burger would be nice today.

“You know,” Charlie said, examining a fry. “This is not at all healthy for me, but after all the cold leftovers I’ve had these past few days this is really good.”

Meg watched Charlie eat the fry with an intensity she translated into her own food, finishing her burger quickly. “You know, Red, if you need better food I can always steal you from you friends on a more frequent basis."

Charlie shoved a few more fries into her mouth to avoid answering. That was for the best. It was a promise Meg could not fulfill.

Meg smirked, picking through her own fries. “Do your friends keep you busy?”

“Yeah, we’re doing some research for a project.”

“Some college paper?” Meg asked, enjoying Charlie’s nervousness.

“Um, yeah.”

“What are you researching?”

Charlie became momentarily flustered, “Uh, mostly, um, myths and supernatural entities. Like how they are made up from humans misunderstanding the natural environment and scientific, uh, causation.”

Decent recovery.

When they finished their food, Meg pushed her plate to the side. “So, Red, what kind of fun do you usually plan when you take a girl out?”

Charlie gave her a shrug, “Movie?”

Meg raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“They’re playing the original Night of the Living Dead, and dark cinemas are fun,” she said, a mischievous smile crossing her face.

So, Red could flirt then.

“All right. Let’s go.”

Charlie paid for the check, in cash, and got her to-go pie. She held the door for Meg on their way out. If she was any more chivalrous Meg might be tempted to try this again sometime. It was oddly amusing to do something so human, knowing full well she and Charlie’s lives were anything but normal. She was a demon after all. It was a nice change though, from her constant observance of the Winchesters. This was kind of fun.

After having safely stowed her pie in the backseat of her car Charlie got them tickets. She led Meg to a corner seat in the theater, far from the observers in the front. She placed a bucket of popcorn she had gotten between them.

“Is this okay?” Charlie asked, sitting down.

“Yeah,” Meg said, amused by the turn of events. This could be fun.

The lights dimmed and the movie began. At first, Meg shared the popcorn with Charlie, taking turns reaching into the bucket. It did not take long for Charlie to be reach in with surprisingly accurate timing to accidentally touch Meg’s hand. She certainly was bold with her methods despite her previous agitation. Meg brushed her hand against Charlie’s the next time it happened. Charlie let out a little hitched breath.

It was a strangely intimate act. Though it might be that Meg had not had this kind of contact in a while. How long had it been since that moment with Clarence? Weeks? No, definitely months, possibly a year or two. She had lost track of time. Not caring to count the days. But Meg did enjoy the way that contact made Charlie smile, and maybe blush, though it was too dark to really tell.

When it happened again, Meg pulled the bucket from between them. Charlie glanced at her. Meg gave her a sly smirk, lacing their hands together.

“Why don’t skip the pretenses, Red,” she whispered, leaning into Charlie. “Considering you're only in town for a few days.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Charlie said, staring directly at Meg’s lips. At least she had taken Meg’s words to heart.

“So, how do you show a girl a good time, Red?”

Charlie gave her an equally mischievous smile, going in for a kiss.

Meg was the one who had encouraged it, yet for some reason it surprised her. It was not the same as Clarence’s fierce, I-learned-that-from-the-pizza-man kiss. It was gentle. Charlie held her face with her free hand, pressing her lips gently against Meg’s. She tasted like the intensely sweet butter from their popcorn, and a little minty, like she had a breath mint before sitting down. She probably did. That might have been a good idea. But it didn’t matter now, because Charlie kept kissing her. Meg pushed back. She could feel Charlie smile a bit, gently biting Meg’s lower lip. Meg was not used to gasping, but she did.

Yes, Charlie was gentle, but she certainly took Meg’s breath away. She found herself laughing slightly.

“You do this often, Red?”

Charlie held onto Meg’s hair as she spoke. “A few times. It’s kind of my thing.”

“It shows,” Meg said, letting her free hand wander down Charlie’s side. “What else do you know?”

***

They left the cinema and went to a hotel.

Charlie claimed that her friend’s ‘house’ was too busy to go there, but Meg knew better. Meg had said her ‘place’ had thin walls and a small cot. They both were good liars when they needed to be. Especially when they wanted affection so badly. No, not affection. It was simply a sense of intimacy through a physical activity. Though it did, even if for a little while, relieve the loneliness Meg had been ignoring. A demon without a mission or a leader to follow led a rather isolated life. This moment made all of that seem less immediate.

Meg took enough time to observe that the hotel was shabby, probably some place that the Winchesters would usually stay. It was located near the edge of town, which was ideal. It was a good enough distance away from any grocery store that if one of those brothers were out on a food run it would be difficult to stumble upon Charlie’s ugly, yellow car. If they did, Meg supposed she could run. But that was not important right now.

They paid for a room with a queen-sized bed. The room was not as shabby as the exterior of the building, barely. They wasted no time once inside. Meg drew the curtains closed and Charlie turned on the reading lamp at the far end of the room. They both washed their hands.

Charlie approached her, seeming almost shy. “Is this still okay?”

Meg tilted her head. “Okay?”

“Do you still want to, you know?” Charlie gave her that dorky grin. “Do you still want to do this?”

Ah, how she had forgotten. Humans sometimes did follow the concept of consent. It had been a long time since she had the option presented to her.

“Yeah, Red, I am still up for it,” Meg said, giving her a smirk. “What about you?”

Charlie placed her hands on Meg’s face, “Definitely still up for it.”

Meg leaned in, placing a kiss on Charlie’s nose, making her laugh. It was a nice sound. They took their time, pushing off their jackets, removing their shoes and socks. Meg ran her hand under Charlie’s shirt, liking the way her breath caught as Meg's hand brushed along the edge of her bra. Charlie kissed Meg, making it entertaining to remove their shirts. But they did. Breaking for breath, briefly allowing Charlie to pull Meg’s shirt over her head, and for Meg to do the same to her. They fumbled with their pants, eventually kicking them off. The remaining garments were easy to deal with, and soon they fell onto the bed.

Meg knelt over Charlie, taking a moment to look at her. She had not been with anyone like this, not for a long time, not with this vessel. But here she was, with someone beneath her that was just as eager as her.

“Ready, Red?” Meg asked, pressing her forehead to Charlie’s.

“You bet,” she said, grinning at her, hands running along Meg’s bare sides. “You’re really gorgeous, you know.”

“You said that the first time we met.”

“It’s still true.”

Meg chuckled, ignoring the way that made her feel. “You really see too much in me, Red.”

Meg kissed her, still tasting butter and mint. She brushed her hands through that red hair, finding it was rather soft and smelled like strawberries. Her hands drifted down along Charlie’s shoulders, exploring the bare skin. Charlie also let her hands wander, across Meg’s back, ass, and thighs. Meg took some time brushing and playing with Charlie’s breasts, enjoying the way Charlie moaned into her mouth. Leaving one hand there to tease, Meg let the other continue down, finding that warm space between Charlie’s thighs. The woman beneath her moaned again, lifting her hips as if it would grant more friction.

Meg left Charlie’s mouth, kissing her way down her neck and leaving marks along the woman’s collarbones. She liked the way it left Charlie writhing and gasping beneath her. And the fingers between her thighs curling inside her, thumb circling her clit, making her shake. Meg liked it, the way she could bring someone so close to the brink.

It did not take long for Meg to have Charlie exclaiming and climaxing. Meg removed her fingers, supporting herself on her forearms while she waited for Charlie to focus on her again, for her overly sensitive core to settle. As a demon, Meg did not experience oversensitivity in the same way anymore. But Charlie was human.

“Your turn,” Charlie said, once she had calmed down, gesturing for Meg to get off her. She pushed Meg down onto the bed, hovering above her.

It was nice. Having someone touch her with the intent to make it feel good. Charlie’s hands on her breasts, running down her sides, going between her thighs the same way Meg had done to her. But it was different, gentler, more giving. It was slow; the fingers curling inside her, rubbing her nipples and clit. She moaned, surprised by the realness of it. The sensation was good, a gradual building tension in her stomach. Needing release, but being guided so slowly it was maddening.

“Charlie,” she breathed, unable to stand it.

Charlie smiled, picking up the pace, crooking her fingers against that perfect spot.

“Charlie!”

There it was, that tingling throughout her body, like her limbs were just now waking up. Like she was experiencing being awake for the first time. And above her, with beautiful red hair and a dorky grin was this strange human woman. A woman who had taken her out for a real date. She had asked Meg for consent before doing anything. The old Meg never asked. Like when she kissed Clarence. But she had asked Charlie before anything happened. Had she really strayed so far after helping the Winchesters? To be in a place like this with a human, being gentle and considerate. But how nice it had been. It was the closest she had come to being normal since she had become a demon.

Charlie lay down beside her, an arm casually thrown across her waist, legs tangled together.

“You do know how to show a girl a good time, Red.”

“It’s always a pleasure,” she teased, leaning into Meg’s shoulder.

They lay there together, ignoring their lives outside; the ugly, yellow car in the parking lot, the Winchesters in their secret hideout, the lonely spot Meg staked out at, and the whole world with its supernatural beings and horrors. In the strangest way, Meg temporarily forgot it all, living in a small pocket of time with the woman beside her. Charlie’s breathing had evened out and she was relaxed.

“This was nice, Red.”

“Yeah,” she murmured into Meg’s shoulder.

Neither woman moved. The minutes ticked by. The light peaking through the curtains faded. Reality slowly reminding them time was passing outside the door.

“One more time?” Charlie asked, as if sensing their time drawing to a close.

Meg turned her head to kiss the other woman. “One more time, Red.”

The woman smiled, sad in a way that Meg could not describe, before mounting her again.

One more time.


End file.
